1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing of a metal oxide silicon (MOS) transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases, a MOS transistor of the semiconductor device has been downsized, and the downsizing of the MOS transistor causes various gate defects such as a punch-through phenomenon, a short channel effect, a leakage current from a gate body and a gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL).